


Secret Meetings At The Not-So Secret Bedroom

by Umbra_Writes



Series: Stardew Valley: Secret Meetings [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, Sex, Smoking, still can't write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Maybe Sebastian wants more from this relationship or maybe he doesn't want it to change.





	Secret Meetings At The Not-So Secret Bedroom

“Do you eat?” 

  
  


“What?” “Do you eat?” Shane asked again, Sebastian was skinny, too skinny to be anywhere near healthy. Sebastian removed the cigarette from his lips exhaling the smoke, “Sometimes? Shane looked up at the male “The fuck does that mean?” Sebastian shrugged shifting uncomfortably on his spot on the tree stump. “It means I eat sometimes, whenever I remember too or bother.” Shane was sitting up completely now looking up at the goth, emo, whatever kid he was. “Whenever you remember? You don’t get hungry?” He was honestly in disbelief. “I get hungry sometimes, I eat when I’m hungry but it's not often. I eat three, four times a week.” “Meals? Breakfast? Supper at least?” Sebastian just rolled his shoulders putting his cigarette back between his lips “I eat whenever I’m hungry.” “Fuck your worse than I am, I at least try and eat with my aunt and Jaz.” Shane huffed looking back out at the forest. It wasn’t his place to say anything, their relationship didn’t go any deeper than fuck buddies. 

  
  


“Why do you care?” Sebastian suddenly asked after a long moment of silence between the two, Shane didn’t exactly have an answer to that. “Well I don’t want my only fuck buddy to suddenly die on me.” Shane was ninety percent sure he could have said something better than that but that’s what slipped out. It went silent and Shane was sure Sebastian was gonna leave but after a moment there was a soft chuckle then it got louder into full on laughter. “At least I know  _ someone  _ needs me for something!” Shane looked up at the male and he couldn’t help the slight smile that spread across his face. He’d  _ never  _ heard Sebastian laugh like that, let alone  _ anyone  _ laugh like that at something he had said even though it hadn’t been funny. 

  
  


After Sebastian calmed down he took another drag from his cigarette, a smile now present on his face. “Hey Shane? Wanna come over to my place this Saturday? Sam is doing something with his parents. It’d just be us watching movies on my computer, I can get some beer for you.” Sebastian offered, really,  _ really  _ wanting Shane to say yes. “Uh, well, wouldn’t it be weird if your parents seen you bringing  _ me  _ into your bedroom? We are like-” “I don’t care what they think, besides it’d be around eleven that I’d come get you and they're all asleep by then.” Shane looked away staring at a tree as he had to think about it. That  _ was  _ a pretty good deal, they’d probably end up having sex and watching a movie having a couple beers wouldn’t be bad. “Yeah, sure. I don’t see why not. As long as you don’t smoke in that damn room of yours.” Sebastian let out a quiet chuckle “No, I don’t smoke indoors, I wouldn’t be able to live in the smell.” Shane huffed and he leaned back against the stump his eyes shut, after a moment he felt Sebastian hovering over him. “What are-” Shane was suddenly kissed, it wasn’t rough, no tongue just a regular soft kiss. Sebastian moved back after a couple seconds “I’ll come get you at the saloon on Saturday, be ready at eleven.” Sebastian whispered before he stood up, “See you Shane!” He called as he walked away leaving Shane sitting in shock. That was the  _ last  _ thing he expected. 

  
  


It was eleven pm, Saturday night. Shane was standing outside of the Stardrop Saloon waiting for Sebastian. He hadn’t even gone inside, he was nervous. He didn’t exactly know  _ why  _ he was nervous. He was just going to go hang out in some guys room, watch movies, have sex, drink beer, nothing to worry about. Shane managed to calm his nerves a bit, that was until he heard the rumble of something and he seen a bright light. Suddenly there was a motorcycle in front of him and a certain goth emo was sitting on top of it. “Sebastian?” Shane asked, concerned, confused, betrayed? “You wanna go on a ride?” Sebastian asked, smiling he held a helmet under his arm, one very obviously not on his head. “Well I don’t-” “Ten minutes, then we go to my place, watch some movies, have sex, drink. Yeah?” Shane sighed, he really felt like he couldn’t say no. “Give me the helmet.” Sebastian’s smile grew as he handed Shane the black helmet. Shane put the helmet on, securing the strap before he climbed onto the back of the bike, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian holding onto him a little  _ too  _ tightly but he didn’t exactly feel safe with this  _ twig  _ of a man he had to hold onto. Especially with him being a bigger guy. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall off.” It was almost a whisper, Shane barely heard it. Was Sebastian embarrassed? Sebastian shifted his weight kicking off the ground as he started to drive, heading out of Pelican town. He could feel Shane’s grip tighten on him and that only made him smile slightly, it was cute in a way.

  
  


Sebastian didn’t go for long, as much as he’d like to head towards the cliffs and look at the city with Shane he  _ did  _ promise only ten minutes. He slowed to stop looking back at Shane “You okay?” Shane didn’t respond for a moment trying to struggle to calm down, “I’m fine.” he said quietly after a moment. “I’ll start heading back no-” “No, take me to wherever you wanted to take me.” Sebastian’s eyes were wide, he was shocked. “Are you sure?” Shane nodded, punching Sebastian in the ribs lightly. “Just go.” Sebastian couldn’t help his laugh, he headed towards the cliffs that overlooked the city. He didn’t come out here all that often, more often lately but only at most once a week. It didn’t take too long and they were stopping again. “We’re here Shane.” His voice was quiet once again as he looked out at the lights. It was beautiful from far away, Sebastian has been to the city a few times, he liked it but there was way too many people for his liking. At least in Pelican town he can pretty much avoid everyone. Shane slowly lifted his head looking out at Zuzu city, “Wow.” he whispered quietly, everything was so quiet except for the hum of the motorcycle. “It’s really pretty.” Shane felt really awkward. They were  _ just  _ fuck buddies, why was Sebastian showing him this? Shane could feel Sebastian relax, he leaned back from the handle bars and he shut his eyes. “Sometimes silence is the worst kind of noise.” Shane couldn’t say anything, he didn’t know  _ what  _ to say. “Let’s head back.” Sebastian said quickly before anything else could be spoken.

  
  


Shane plopped himself down onto Sebastian’s bed, the said goth, emo, whatever, was currently in the bathroom. Shane looked around the dark room, the only light on currently was a lamp on the desk that Shane had turned on himself. He didn't know  _ how  _ they were gonna watch a movie when Sebastian’s computer was on a desk not that close to his bed unless Sebastian was going to move the desk. Shane’s attention was brought to the door as it opened. Sebastian was wearing a big black t-shirt and Shane  _ assumed  _ that he was also wearing boxers but he couldn't tell. Sebastian walked over “Sorry, I forgot to move my desk before hand, I'll do it now.” as Sebastian moved the desk Shane got a very,  _ very  _ good view of Sebastian’s bare ass. No boxers, no underwear at all. “You can take your clothes off, since you'll be sleeping here.” Sebastian said pulling Shane out of his thoughts. “Oh, uh yeah I will. You got some beer right?” Sebastian nodded, he finished moving the desk. “Yeah I got a six pack I hope that was enough.” “Fucking hell of course that's enough.” Sebastian laughed, he left for a moment and came back with the six pack for Shane. It wasn't long before the two were laying on the bed, movie playing, Shane drinking. Sebastian hadn't grabbed one, he seemed too busy with the movie. Shane wasn't  _ too  _ interested in the movie but he was watching it, or trying too, his attention was turned elsewhere because Sebastian’s ass was currently pressed up against his crotch. “You gotta be that close?” Shane asked not hating it but it was taking his attention away. “My bed isn't that big Shane.” Sebastian said, pressing back against the male a bit harder. Shane groaned quietly “Your makin’ it hard for me kid.” Shane could hear Sebastian give a quiet chuckle “Sorry Shane. But you know if you want it you  _ can  _ have it.” Oh that asshole was just teasing Shane now. 

  
  


Shane pulled Sebastian close, hoisting his shirt up so his dick and ass weren't covered. Shane had stripped before Sebastian had laid down so he was currently only in his boxers. He pulled his dick out pressing against Sebastian’s ass, grinding against the male. He could hear Sebastian groan quietly, “Is this why you called me here?” Shane asked and Sebastian gave a shameless nod. Shane couldn't help but feel like Sebastian was lying but he quickly pushed that away. “Please, hurry.” Sebastian whimpered, begging, wanting, needing. Shane was fully prepared to give it to him but he paused for a moment “Are you sure?” he asked quietly, Sebastian nodded “Yes!! Shane please!” he whined out. Shane slammed into the male cutting his whine off, he pushed two fingers into the Sebastian’s mouth to try and keep him quiet. It wasn't the best position, they were both on their sides but Shane started to ram into Sebastian as rough and as fast as he could, listening to the goth’s gargling moans. Sebastian’s eyes were rolled back, spit dripping down his chin as he was pounded. It was amazing, how fast and rough Shane was. “You gotta be quiet.” Shane growled out, “Everyone is asleep upstairs, you don't wanna wake them and let them see you being fucked like a whore, do you?” Shane asked listening to Sebastian try to respond but it was only gasping moans and random babbles. Shane tried to give a laugh but he could only grunt and groan, Sebastian was always so tight. He  _ always  _ felt like a virgin and Shane knew for a fact that he wasn't. Shane has fucked him  _ many  _ times, Shane didn't know if the first time they had sex was Sebastian’s first or not but he never bothered to ask, it wasn't his place to ask. Shane’s fingers were digging into Sebastian’s hip, his other fingers being shoved further into Sebastian’s throat. It was incredible. Shane was  _ always  _ amazed how good this was but Shane was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Sebastian was whining louder, pressing back into Shane’s thrusts. “You gonna cum?” Sebastian only nodded, just barely, he couldn't think. His mind was completely blank overflowed with pleasure. Shane growled in the back of his throat “Cum for me you slut!!” he buried himself into Sebastian repeatedly, each thrust driving Sebastian closer and closer to orgasm. Shane couldn't hold on much longer either but Sebastian came when Shane gave one abnormally hard thrust, feeling Sebastian tighten and contract around his dick made Shane cum. He groaned loudly as he spilled his seed deep inside of Sebastian, Sebastian was shaking, groaning and moaning as he was filled. He always loved being filled by Shane, it was so hot and comforting in a way.

  
  
Shane removed his fingers from Sebastian’s mouth and he slowly pulled himself out of the other male. “Shit, sorry.” Shane panted, “No, it's better you cum inside than on me.” Sebastian was breathing heavily, exhausted already. He relaxed into Shane, wanting Shane to hold him or something. Shane laid his arm over the male, not exactly holding onto him but it was  _ something  _ at least. Sebastian would've liked something  _ more  _ but it was alright. Shane finished his beer and dropped the empty can on the floor. He relaxed and decided to finish the movie, unfortunately he fell asleep  _ way  _ before the movie ended, after his second beer. Sebastian finished the movie, he sighed and put his computer to sleep. He  _ knew  _ he should go to the bathroom, clean himself but he didn't, Shane was now nuzzled into his back and Sebastian  _ really  _ didn't want to ruin that. He laid back down his eyes closing, “Goodnight Shane.” he whispered quietly, slowly falling asleep in Shane’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, funnily enough I finish this one the night after I finished the first one? I guess I really like this pairing? I don't know honestly.  
> Anyways, would you guys like shorter stories like this that come out faster? Or longer stories that come out slower? I'm still working on my previous works to get them updated but It's just slow going <3  
> I find working on longer stories much harder since I end up not liking the story anymore or falling out of the fandom I was writing it for. But on the other hand I end up feeling bad when I write a story that's only around 1-5 thousand words.  
> I can't promise I'll ever finish anything but I'll try ^~^'
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
